


[AU]侍神者

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景：卡尔•艾尔被推举为神并拥有一个完整的教会，布鲁斯•韦恩是他的最高祭司<br/>摘要：卡尔•艾尔带队出征时教区被突袭，最高祭司布鲁斯•韦恩为了掩护撤退的民众被俘</p>
            </blockquote>





	[AU]侍神者

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：脱缰的野爹（写完这篇之后我发誓再也不接他的梗了！！！）
> 
> CP：卡尔•艾尔/布鲁斯•韦恩  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 警告：强奸、轮奸情节有。  
> P.S.中世纪罗马天主教徒不穿内裤，根据超级英雄信仰网站，布鲁斯信的就是这个教，虽然一点也不虔诚(´・ω・`)

　　阳光从教堂华丽繁复的彩绘玻璃上射入，印在祭台前的白色祭司袍上，画出瑰丽的色彩。那只会让正在祈祷的最高祭司更加虔诚，更加神圣。  
　　这是最高祭司的住所，除了最高祭司，其他人只有在周末礼拜时能够进入。但此时，教堂的大门被推开了。祭司起身，微笑着迎向背对阳光的男人：“吾主，您回来了。”  
　　现世的神，他们是这么称呼他的。  
　　鲜红的披风是受福的人们献给他的珊瑚绒，白色没有特殊装饰的祭司袍则是他自己坚持的谦逊。卡尔•艾尔是这片国土的奇迹，他拥有远超人类的奇迹般的力量，从百年前尚未得到盛名时就在帮助人们消除罪恶，渡过难关。人们自发向他祈祷，把他供奉为神，初时他百般推脱，终拗不过固执的善良的民众。  
　　他所得到的一切都是他自己应得的，即便他从不如此认为。然而二十年前他如往常般救下一个富商家庭时，尚不能想到那才几岁的孩子将会是他此生最珍贵的馈赠。  
　　“我想念你。”卡尔关上了门，飘到最高祭司跟前，紧紧抱着他、亲吻他，“我真希望你能在那儿，谈判总是最累人的活儿。”  
　　“那仍在您的能力范围之内。”最高祭司微笑，回应他的吻。光明神之子火热如太阳的身躯点燃了最高祭司，将要发生的事让他难以维持平和的呼吸。  
　　“你总在逼我挑战极限，每次都让我想狠狠惩罚你。” 神祗叹息，把他呼吸急促的最高祭司抱起来放到祭台边缘坐着，“但每次你真的又在我身边了，我都做不到。”他隔着祭司服按压搓揉胸前的突起，恰到好处的刺激让最高祭司脸颊发红，紧咬牙关，抠住祭台边缘努力不让自己发出令人羞赧的声音。  
　　但是他的神祗知道他的状态。没有人比布鲁斯更了解卡尔拥有的能力，他血液的流动、肌肉的鼓动都不能逃过卡尔的眼睛、耳朵和鼻子。卡尔嵌进他两腿间，解下他纯白色的祭司袍草草摊放在祭台上，然后一颗一颗地解下他祭司服的扣子。白皙光滑的躯体暴露出来，乳头涨大硬挺，胸口有一道从右上到左下的狰狞伤疤，那是他还是一名圣骑士时留下的伤。  
　　他差点就成为骑士长了，但他不能否认在他仰慕的神犹豫不决地坦白想要他成为自己的最高祭司时感到强烈的晕眩。那一刻他就知道他完了。  
　　“那是我毕生的荣幸。”他如此回答。  
　　现在布鲁斯还是能感觉到那种强烈的晕眩。他被他的神祗放到祭台上，扶着躺在自己的祭司袍上方，衣襟被拨开在身体两侧，赤裸的身躯暴露在冰冷的空气中，而他的上方就是他所仰慕的神。他就是他唯一要求的祭品，这善良无畏又强大的存在唯一向这个世界要求的东西。他看他的眼神就像他是世界上最珍贵的东西，那让他既羞耻又激动。  
　　“卡尔吾主……”他无法阻止自己虔诚地念出这个称呼，在轻重不同的吻落在身上时颤抖，把一声声将要脱口而出的呻吟吞回肚子里。他抠着祭台边缘的手都要发疼，却连大腿都更愿意往祭台上压而不是紧紧夹住卡尔的腰，即使他昂扬的性器已经把他彻底出卖。  
　　一个不轻不重的吻落在他的性器顶端，他激动得要射但被握紧了根部。他痛恨自己每次都那么快，而卡尔却偏要坚持与他共享快感。卡尔熟门熟路地从他打开的祭司服里翻出一根白银铸成的、顶端镶嵌着一枚盾状蓝宝石的细长针状物，对准他顶端的入口，轻缓地插了进去。  
　　布鲁斯咬住了自己的手臂，避免喊出声来。无论多少次，神的恩赐都让他疯狂。卡尔的吻落在他的脸上、手臂上、胸膛上，搓揉着他赤裸的臀部，拿开他被咬得快要出血的手与他接吻，耐心地等待他缓过来。  
　　“可以了……吾主，”他说，眨掉眼睛里冒出来的泪花。他的身体显然还处于激动之中，为了抑制呻吟说话还时不时停顿，但他不愿他的神等太久，“请……接受我的献祭……”  
　　他的神听到了他的祈祷。他的身体被侵入、扩张，那刺激对他的心脏一点好处都没有但谁去管那个呢，很快，侵入的东西离开了，他的神解下了自己的腰带，抬起了他的臀部。  
　　“我接受。”火热的、坚硬的东西挺进了他的身体，拆卸掉他所有的自我抗拒，沿着以前的路霸占了他的所有，而他只感到满心欢喜。  
　　他的神一次一次地进入他，在他的身体最深处烙上烙印，“你知道你看起来有多美吗，我的最高祭司……”  
　　他再也忍不住夹紧大腿圈住了卡尔的腰，喘息着，把悬空出祭台的头往后仰，好躲开那赤裸的占有的目光并阻止自己为此大叫，却把自己修长的脖子展露无遗。  
　　卡尔把他的下半身抬得更高，几乎悬空着，更深地进入他，捏住插在性器上的银针顶端缓慢地转动。  
　　“说出来吧，布鲁斯，我喜欢听你的声音。”  
　　“呜……”他的最高祭司挤出一丝呻吟，仍在竭力阻止自己发出不得体的声音，“吾主……”  
　　卡尔含住他的喉结，吸吮起来：“来吧，你知道我喜欢……”  
　　“不……”他嘶声挣扎，接着呻吟像决堤的水一样，“呜……哈啊……吾主……求您……啊……呜嗯……”  
　　那显然让卡尔更加兴奋，更重、更快地索取他的身体，他被逼得更加高昂地呻吟起来。  
　　“神啊……啊啊……哈……卡尔吾……吾主……神啊……请、请拿走……呜啊……您、您的祭品……请……啊……”  
　　“告诉我你自愿属于我。”  
　　“您、您知道……这个的……”  
　　“但我要听……我要你你亲口告诉我，布鲁斯……”  
　　“您的、我是您的……啊哈……呜……我、我属于您！我一切都……哈、啊……我自愿献祭给您！”  
　　“我的！”他的神祗念道，重重地霸占他体内最深处，同时抽出了他性器里的银针。喷薄的液体填满了他，那一刻他被烧糊了脑袋，甚至没意识到他已经把他自己和卡尔的下体弄得一塌糊涂。  
　　“我的。”神祗重复，托着他无力下垂的脑袋，轻吻他的泪痕安抚激烈高潮后的他，“以后一定要多告诉我这个。我喜欢听你说。”  
　　他的最高祭司半睁眼睛，视线迷蒙神情满足地看着他，在他用最高祭司自己的祭司袍裹住这赤裸的身体横抱起来时，把脑袋搁在他胸前：“那是我毕生的荣幸，吾主，您不必怀疑这个。”  
　　“我喜欢听。”神祗抱着他往教堂深处的浴池飘去，蛮横地说，那与他在外的公正无私善良淳朴有着一点点区别，那是只有少数几个人才有幸得见的。  
　　所以最高祭司微笑，亲吻他的胸口。  
　　“我是您的。无论何时，无论何地，您都拥有我的全部，我全部的忠诚——”他再次把脑袋埋起来，让后续的话含糊不清，“——与我全部的贞洁。”  
　　“上帝啊。”现世的神倒抽了一口气，最高祭司敏感地发现他的心跳变得粗重，什么东西又挺起了胸抵在了他的大腿上。  
　　“吾主您——”他脱口而出，惊讶地看向卡尔。  
　　“我说过我喜欢听你这样说，”卡尔躲着他的目光，飞快又坚定地飘到浴池边上，放下他替他褪掉身上的衣物，“你需要洗个澡，然后——”  
　　他的最高祭司跪在了他身前，无比虔诚地用脸蹭他充血的下体。  
　　“我说，您拥有我的全部。包括我的身体，我的灵魂。”最高祭司在他混乱的呼吸中把他含住，认认真真地舔舐。  
　　“老天，你练习过！”卡尔惊叹，这个认知让他更加激动。布鲁斯的脸因他说破这个而涨红，但是动作比之前更加虔诚，像是他含着的就是他的信仰本身。他把他一点一点深深地吞进去，直到整根没入，喉咙吞咽的动作给了他巨大的刺激，一想到三个月前那生涩的一次，卡尔不得不抖动起来。  
　　“我就要……你先……”他轻柔地要推开他的最高祭司，但是最高祭司只是坚定地把他吞得更深，他不得不就这样被上天的恩赐诱惑着坠落。  
　　最高祭司承受了他的全部，被呛到了也忍住不咳出来直到他发泄完，那一下吞咽的动作让卡尔呻吟出来。  
　　“你确实做了你的功课。”卡尔和他接吻，不满地嘟哝着脱光了自己，接着把他们俩都丢进水里。现在他们嘴里都是同一种味道了。  
　　“您需要什么，我就会学习什么。”最高祭司咳嗽了几下，疲惫地微笑。  
　　然而此时，浴池门外传来了通报声，打断了他们短暂的相聚：“报告吾主、最高祭司，主教让我向您们报告，不知道哪里来了个欧米茄教，正大举入侵，已经占领了哈洛，正在向斯莫尔边境前进，斯莫尔国王和邻近的几个国家都向我们求援！”  
　　“欧米茄教？”他们对望一眼，这陌生的教会他们从未听闻，但是能如此迅速占领哈洛，显然不能轻视。自从卡尔横空出世，沃尔大陆已经很少发生战争了，各国的保卫力量都有所松懈，只有教会在布鲁斯的督促下仍维持了相当客观的圣骑士队伍，用以震慑各国避免大规模流血争端。  
　　“带上圣骑士们，吾主。”布鲁斯说，“我等您归来。”  
　　卡尔亲吻了他的脸颊：“我会。顺便说一句，你练习得很棒。”  
　　“我的荣幸。”最高祭司目送着他离开，听到教堂外传来嘈杂的声响，才把自己藏进了水里。  
　　“愿您宽恕他们的罪，”他无声祈祷，“以及我的。”  
　　+++  
　　疼痛。钻心刺骨的疼痛。最高祭司布鲁斯•韦恩被巨大邪恶的魔物强硬地压跪在地上，右手小臂骨折，左手手腕以下也涌上一波一波的剧痛，很可能骨裂了。  
　　留守在教区的他们没能挡住突如其来的进攻。  
　　那光头黑衣的欧米茄教祭司仔细欣赏着缴获的重剑“蝙蝠之吻”，身后二十多个令人厌恶的、总在战时浑水摸鱼到处投奔的恶棍们聚在一起，注意着远离他一左一右立着的两只同样巨大的魔物——这些魔物皮肤如石头般坚硬，几乎所向披靡，轻易地撕裂教区的防线——他说：“令人印象深刻。”  
　　“你的光头也是。”布鲁斯嘲笑。魔物粘稠的血液浸透了他的祭司服，他在老人和孩子撤离时守住了教堂，成功吸引了欧米茄教的注意力。突袭来得如此突然，他们无法把所有人都从教堂的地下密道里撤离出去，只能送出老弱妇孺。那些未成年的预备役骑士们负责护送他们，而那个固执地要求留下来帮忙的主教巴里·艾伦被他敲晕了。  
　　所有的男人和没有随军出征的圣骑士都留了下来。  
　　该离开的都已离开，如今他们显然是指挥官级别的人正在他面前大放厥词。  
　　黑衣祭司的脸一瞬间黑了一下，但他很快就不在意地踱起步，数着魔物的尸体：“一，二，三，四，五——全都是你自己办到的？我很惊讶这里还有这样的人。你为你自己赢得了我的橄榄枝，现在我邀请你加入我们，你意下如何？”  
　　“你们这群依赖恶魔的所谓‘教会’？”布鲁斯冷哼，“没了它们你们什么都不是。而且，让我想想，你除了这群不知道什么时候就会背叛你的恶魔以外，只有一群小混混可供差遣？这确实太缺人了。”  
　　黑衣祭司没法维持自己的好表情了。他黑着脸三两步来到他身前，居高临下地问：“你加入还是不加入？”  
　　布鲁斯突然微笑起来，温柔地问：“你不觉得你靠得太近了吗？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　他左手突然挣脱了束缚，狠狠地给黑衣祭司的胃部来了一拳。反应过来的魔物无情地卸下了他肩膀的关节，剧痛再一次击穿他。他没能忍住那声痛呼，随后击在他胃部的一拳又掐住了他的声音。  
　　然后那个黑衣祭司重新退回到守卫的魔物下方，小心翼翼地保持距离。  
　　“那么说，”黑衣祭司的呼吸还在抽抽，那一拳确实让他异常难受，“你是不肯改邪归正了。”  
　　“与恶魔勾搭的邪恶一方是你，光头。”布鲁斯往地上吐了口唾沫。  
　　黑衣祭司恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“我听说你们的最高祭司是吾主养的婊子。哦，那就是你，对吧？”  
　　“那是献祭，光头。”布鲁斯嘲讽地看着他，“我全身心都奉献给了吾主。我想你从来不懂这个，是吗？”  
　　“不，这只是你们两个的龌龊勾当，你以为自己是纯洁的羔羊吗？不，你只是个怪物的婊子，呵，婊子都不如。”他志得意满的宣布恶意的话语，“你是妄图伪装成神的怪物的性奴，没错，你只是个性奴，被这伪神所洗脑催眠，为虎作伥的低贱奴隶，你——现在要为此付出代价！”  
　　“来人啊，告诉那些平民，明天，伪神的性奴会被执行木马刑，所有活着的都必须出来观看，让他们知道他们的伪神是什么货色！”他得意地笑着，挥动手臂，那些恶棍们开始骚动起来，“你们好好给他准备准备！不准玩死了，也不准玩得明天那些平民认不出他来！”  
　　接着，黑衣祭司以胜利者的姿态，带着战利品和魔物们离开了，把他丢弃给了那些恶棍们，他们的眼神让一直无所畏惧的最高祭司感到了彻骨的寒冷。  
　　他试着站起来，但是他的大腿好几个伤口仍在流血，那是与那些魔物们战斗时留下的伤，而骨折的剧痛仍在折磨着他。他凶狠的眼神吓退了几个恶棍，但是更多胆子大的轻易把他按在地上，戳穿了他的伪装。本就破损的祭司服被撕掉，赤裸的下体就这样毫无遮挡地展现在这群饥渴的恶棍面前，数只粗糙的手没有停顿就抓住了他的大腿。  
　　他现在疲惫不堪疼痛不已，骨折的手被挪动一寸他的心脏就像被钻了一次，失血的晕眩在激烈的情绪下加倍影响他，甚至有人刻意去抠他的伤口。他咬住牙齿禁止自己泄露任何恐惧和愤怒。他知道求饶行不通，只能祈祷他们快点把事情做完，即使他已经知晓只有绝望会把他围困。  
　　他的大腿被几只手抬高压到他身侧，又粗糙又钝的东西毫不留情地刺入他的体内。他强忍着不发出声音，好一会儿才意识到那是一把剑柄。  
　　他无法忍受这样的折磨，无法忍受带给他所信奉的神这样的侮辱。他绝望地往地上猛敲自己的脑袋，惊慌的恶棍们飞快地制止了他，狠狠地给了他一个耳刮子，扇得他脑袋嗡嗡响，一时间意识迷糊不清。  
　　“操他的这只倔蹄子真他妈紧。”不知道谁说。  
　　“难怪那个伪神会养着他。我要忍不住了，快拔出来拔出来，我等不及要操他了！”  
　　剑柄被抽出，他的屁股被抬高，那姿势让他的手备受折磨，然而那折磨比不上被真正的阴茎贯穿的痛楚。  
　　我很、我很抱歉，卡尔吾主，他绝望地想，我没能守住我的诺言，再也无法给您所有的贞洁。  
　　那阴茎一次次地刺穿他，把他的灵魂钉在耻辱柱上。那些恶棍欣赏着他的私处吞吐阴茎的情景，评头论足，还不停地掐他的臀部。他不甘地盯着天花板，痛苦得几乎要在上面剜出一个洞。  
　　只有他自己知道，他爱上了他所信奉的神。他本该全无杂念地信奉神祗、献祭神祗，可他爱上了他。他在亵渎他的神。  
　　所以他活该进入这样的地狱。唯一令他痛苦的是，他的神也会因此蒙羞。  
　　他们掐弄他的乳头，揉捏他的肌肉。而后有人想起来他还有一张嘴。  
　　他被抬到原本雪白、如今染上魔物污血的祭台上，趴着，屁股在祭台边上高高翘起，重新被不停地操弄。一只手抓住了他的头发把他的脑袋拉起来，腥臭的阴茎抵在他的嘴唇上。  
　　那让他几欲作呕。他花费了巨大的力气咬紧牙关抵抗着这种侮辱，最终被卸下了下巴。剧痛和阴茎同时贯穿他，深入他的喉咙，而他疼得浑身发抖，绝望如同黑暗中拍打着他脸颊的睾丸，嗤笑着他。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，今天我也要做一次神！”  
　　“快快快，我还没操他呢！”  
　　“他妈的这嘴巴太销魂了，有这么个婊子我也愿意当神啊！”  
　　“你们看！我插到他喉咙了！看没看到！这印子！”  
　　“操你们快点，都要被你们插松了！”  
　　“你们看我射他一脸！”  
　　“我要射进他的胃里！你们看着！——呜啊！他吞了看到没看到没！哈哈哈呛死这个婊子！”  
　　“妈的我等不及了，你让让！”  
　　“我要射他一身的精液！最高祭司！哈哈哈还不是要吃我们的屌！”  
　　……  
　　吾主……卡尔……他意识模糊地念着，身体被操弄得不停摇晃，要把他的灵魂都摇出去，嘴里体内满是腥臭的精液，多得直往外流，嗓子被堵住数次作呕又呕不出，身上永远有几只手在搓揉他的臀部他的大腿他的胸膛他的乳尖。他只觉得这折磨已经持续了很久、很久。  
　　不知道过了多久，似乎永无尽头的折磨停止了。他几乎要昏睡过去，却又被挪动而牵扯到伤口的疼痛激醒。他睁开眼睛，不敢置信地看到了一架一人多高的木马，马背上一根几乎有小臂粗长的木棍直指天空，下面能看到链接着各式机关，推进来时轮子滚动，会带动那根木棍上下移动。  
　　他挪动了一下唇，终因为下巴仍然脱臼没能说出任何东西。他的嘴满是精液，从张开的嘴里流出来，一个混混看到到来的黑衣祭司不满的表情，才慌张地给他合上下巴。那也带给了他强烈的痛楚，但很快就不重要了。他被架到梯子上，几个混混一起把他抬起来，被操麻了还不停流精液的下体对准了那根木棍。他挣扎起来，可他没能剩下多少力气了，那点挣扎几乎没给恶棍们多少阻碍。  
　　然后他被放了下去。  
　　他终于尖叫起来，用尽力气发出的尖叫却也没有多大的声响，他的嗓子早就在昨晚毁掉了。木棍无情地贯穿了他，比昨晚那些人类的阴茎贯穿得更加深入、更加彻底，他绞紧了后穴也没能让那过程慢点。他浑身僵直地坐在那木棍上，像是被穿透了架在火上烤的蚂蚱，只要稍微动一动就能感到彻骨的疼痛。那是像是要把他撕裂成两半的疼痛，以至于骨折的手臂被反绑在身后带来的痛苦也没能分担。  
　　他的腿被固定在木马两边，脖子被套上了生铁的项圈，后方连着一条粗壮的铁链，把他的身体往后撤得挺起胸弯出一条弧线，才扣在木马的尾部。那让他所有重心都落在体内那根木棍上，刺得更深。  
　　他痛苦地喘息，发不出声音来。一个粗糙的生铁铸成的马嚼子塞进他嘴里，两端的绳子紧紧地绑在他脑后。唾液和精液迅速从不能合拢的嘴边流出，让本就赤裸着满身血液精液的他更加下流淫秽。  
　　秃头的黑衣祭司从头到脚审视了他一番，厌恶地大喊：“擦干净他的脸！我要的是让那些人认出他！”  
　　他的脸被胡乱地擦过了，黑衣祭司再看看才不太满意地说：“就这样吧，让那些人都出来等着，八点准时出发。”  
　　接着他就离开了。布鲁斯仍维持着挺胸的被贯穿的姿势，疲惫的肌肉却一点都不敢放松。看守着他的两个混混脱下了裤子对着他打手枪，把精液射到了他的胸上和后背上。他根本没法躲。  
　　“嘿嘿，这下全世界都要知道你是个婊子啦！”  
　　布鲁斯闭上眼睛，一小部分的他在庆幸孩子们都已经安全撤离，还留在这里的只有被俘的圣骑士和自愿留下的成年人。  
　　八点的钟声幽幽地传来。木马被两只魔物推动的一刹那，本已逐渐适应存在的木棍被无情地抽出又捅进去。布鲁斯再一次嘶叫起来，在极其有限的幅度下紧绷着肌肉挣扎，对抗这强烈的痛楚。然而那是很长、很长的距离。他从山上到山下的民众时，再次感到了彻骨的绝望。他们的表情是那样震惊和不可置信，那刺痛着他的心。他清楚地知道他们能看到那巨大的木棍在他的体内抽插，他赤裸的身躯满是干涸的血液和精液，唾液仍不停地从嘴角流下，滴落到木马马背上。  
　　“这就是伪神低贱的性奴！这就是他的下场！这就是伪神低贱的性奴！这就是他的下场！……”那些随车的恶棍们不停地喊。  
　　他不得不闭上眼睛，面无表情地装作毫不在意，竭力维持自己破碎的尊严。他祈祷主原谅他的罪孽，原谅他给他的神带来的耻辱和污点。  
　　积累的疼痛逐渐让他感到麻木。他觉得他的内脏已经被那根木棍尽数捣毁，他能在干涸的精液腥臭中闻到一丝血腥味。或许这就是他此生的终点，他不无讽刺地想，哪怕他极力隐藏自己对卡尔的爱慕，最终仍亵渎了他的神祗。  
　　他不再感觉到痛楚。他的灵魂迷迷瞪瞪，飘飘欲仙，似乎与眼下一切痛苦割裂开来。这就是终点了，他想，然后他看到他的神祗带着狂怒从天而降。  
　　鲜红的珊瑚绒披风盖在他的身体上，身上的束具都在一瞬间被卸掉。他被缓慢小心地从木棍上抽出，可他一点感觉都没有。他只是痴痴地看着他的吾主。  
　　“我很高兴……”他嘶哑着、挣扎着要说出一句话，他甚至不知道是不是真的成功说了，但他就是那样说下去，“……您……亲自接我……咳咳……去地狱……”  
　　“不！”他的神祗小心翼翼地亲吻他的额头，“我不会让你去地狱的。你是我的，你只能是我的，哪里也不准去！”  
　　这就足够了，即使这只是他的临终幻想。  
　　这就足够了。  
　　他的灵魂靠在他想象中的神祗怀里，心满意足地坠入黑暗。  
　　+++  
　　最高祭司布鲁斯·韦恩并没有如他预期的那样死在那一次折磨中。他的神及时从战场赶了回来，又一次拯救了他。  
　　他的伤很重。两手手臂骨折，大腿撕裂伤三处，下体的伤更是狰狞，被从木马上取出时就一直血流不止，更别说嘴唇上的撕裂伤和身上无数淤青。  
　　他被卡尔带到了一个神秘的地方，一切都由水晶组成，外面冰天雪地，里面却四季如春。他从一个透明的水晶棺里醒来，全身赤裸，浸泡着绿色的透明液体，却呼吸自如。卡尔告诉他那是他死去的家人留给他的东西之一，布鲁斯觉得那一定是神的世界。  
　　他被卡尔从“医疗舱”中抱出，绿色的“营养液”顺着地心引力滴落在地上，而他们没有人在乎这个。  
　　他们接吻了。  
　　舌头搅动唾液交换呼吸对方呼出的空气，劫后余生的喜悦在他的身体里流窜不止。直到他们终于停下来，视线仍是胶着的。  
　　“吾主，”他轻声说，像不愿戳破一个甜蜜的梦，“我很高兴看到您平安无事。”  
　　卡尔轻啄他的唇角。“布鲁斯，你可以关心一下你自己吗？我几乎以为你会死去。我无法接受这个。我不能……天啊，他们怎么能这么对你……”  
　　“他们不会得到我的灵魂，吾主。”他的最高祭司微笑，大病初愈后的脸色仍然是苍白的，“只有您，我只会把我的身体和灵魂献祭给您。他们不能。”  
　　“也不配。”他的神恨恨地说，再次捕获了他的唇，“你已经昏迷三天了，你知道吗？我——我不能想象如果你就这样死去。”  
　　“唔……”他什么也说不出来，满嘴都是熟悉的神的味道，靠在卡尔的怀里发抖。这不是因为疼痛或者什么，先在的他除了虚弱什么不适都感觉不到，就像那一天的折磨都仅仅是一场梦。  
　　他被放了下来。卡尔不知道何时已经把他带到这个水晶城堡的一个房间中。他赤裸着躺在柔软舒适的织物上，仰视着他的神。他在那双钢蓝色的眼睛里看到汹涌的欲望。  
　　“吾主，”他虔诚地说，张开双手袒露自己赤裸的身体，“请您接受我的献祭。”  
　　卡尔停顿，接着低下头亲吻他的脖子，握住他的勃起：“我接受。”  
　　强烈的晕眩再次击中了他。这次他没能及时阻止自己在神的手中呻吟，快感飞快地占据了他的所有感官，颤抖着又要达到顶点。熟知他身体的卡尔又一次握住了他的下体，堵住了他通往高处的路。  
　　“吾主……”布鲁斯没法忍住哀求的语调，但是他深知卡尔的固执，只能紧紧揪住身下的织物，等待着。  
　　一根布带粗暴地扎紧了他，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在顶端让他浑身颤抖。手指温柔地进入、扩张，他无措地扭动着身体，那些手指就像指挥棒，舞得他把原本平滑的织物弄得皱巴巴的。被强奸的感觉还在他的记忆里，但是这完全不一样。  
　　这是他所爱慕的神。  
　　“啊哈……已经、已经可以了……”  
　　“再等等，我的布鲁斯。”卡尔亲吻他的胸膛，吮吸他的突起，“很快就好……我不想伤到你，我没法……”  
　　“我、我可以了……”布鲁斯固执地说。他第一次没有完全听从卡尔，推开埋在他胸前的头，直视着卡尔，“我没有变得脆弱，我可以……”  
　　卡尔堵住了他的嘴。舌头深深地探入他，同时他的臀部被抬高悬空，卡尔缓慢又坚定地进入了他。熟悉的大小和温度再次点燃了布鲁斯，他不能自已地绞紧卡尔的腰，让卡尔进得更深。在卡尔离开时退出，又在进入时重重挺进，一次次地把自己献给他的神祗。他呼喊着卡尔的名字，请求他进得更重、更深，请求被接受、被占有，生理性的泪水模糊了他的视线。  
　　卡尔停了下来，分开他双腿，让他翻了个身，跪趴在织物上。他尖叫，高高地翘起臀部，把脸埋进柔滑的织物中，被刺入、撞击、摇晃。持续叠高的快乐快要把他逼疯，他咬住那些织物，不管唾液浸透了它们染湿了一片，啜泣着接受神的赐予。  
　　然而卡尔不满起来。他拉起布鲁斯的身体让布鲁斯跪坐在他身上，逼出一声尖叫，手指强硬地插入紧咬的牙齿中间，扯掉那烦人的织物，好解放那些动听的祈祷。他一手托着布鲁斯的大腿根，侵占着被献祭给他的身体，一手玩弄着那吐出美妙呻吟的舌头。  
　　即使他知晓这世界上所有事情，也没有试过如此对待他的最高祭司。  
　　他终于试了一次，于是他那把所有忠贞都献给了他的最高祭司为此疯狂。  
　　布鲁斯哭泣着求饶，不管不顾自己根本没法说清楚什么或者到底说了些什么。他无法在卡尔的勃起上停顿哪怕千分之一秒，嘴里还有在模仿下体动作的手在雪上加霜，他从未如此彻底地被卡尔占有并使用，并不得不承受前所未有的强烈快感。  
　　最终卡尔在他的强烈刺激下达到了顶点，深深地进入他的体内并填满了他。布鲁斯终于刑满释放，布带被扯掉的一刻立刻射了出来。他晕眩又疲惫，被抱着靠在卡尔怀里一根指头都不想动即使卡尔扔在他体内。  
　　“我的最高祭司，”卡尔喘息着亲吻他的耳后，“你还活着真是太好了。”  
　　“蒙您保佑。”他说，满足地叹息。

END


End file.
